


He held the world in shaking hands

by Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, George Washington is a Dad, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon/pseuds/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon
Summary: Foster care omegaverse with much angst and much fluff. no smut cuz my ace ass don't do that.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. My Name is...

Alexander was 12 years old when his mother died, it was late November and by the end of the month, all his possessions had been moved into his cousin’s home in America. Alex’s brother James went with their father, who didn’t want Alexander, only James. 

Peter was nice enough. He seemed awkward and unsure of how to approach Alexander. It was understandable, the two had only met twice before. Once at a small family reunion when Alex was 10, and once more at the grocery store a year or so later, before Peter moved to the mainland. Peter was around the same age as Alex’s mother, due to the large age difference between Rachel and her brother, John, combined with the young age of both Peter’s parents, who were both only 17 when Peter’s mother got pregnant.

On the ninth of January, only two days before Alexander’s 13th birthday, he found Peter’s suicide note on the door to the house when he came home from school. The note told him what Peter was doing, reassured him it wasn’t his fault, and told him not to go into the living room. It also told him about a birthday present from both Peter and Alex’s mom that would be on top of his bed. Numbly, Alexander had walked into the house and to the kitchen, taking care to avoid the living room. He didn’t have a cellphone, so he’d have to use the house phone to call the authorities.

He dialled 911 then held the phone to his ear.

v“911, what’s your emergency?”

“My uh, my cousin c-comitted, suicide.” His voice was monotone and he stumbled over the words, not sure how to process them. The woman asked for his address and he rattled it off, distantly hoping he’s told her the right one and not his and his mother’s old home, which had been nearly destroyed in the hurricane that had ravaged the island months before he and his mother got sick.

“An ambulance is on their way, hun. How are you feeling?”

“I-I don’t know.”

  
  


Alex was jerked out of his thoughts as his social worker’s car stopped. Thomas Conway was a greasy man, not in appearance, but in personality and attitude. Physically, the man was in his early thirties, and looked healthy. Conway turned to him, glancing him up and down, not in the least bit subtly mind you, as he did whenever he got the chance he got. He put his hand on Alex’s knee, which he also did every chance he got. Alex had learned to seem unbothered, as every sign of discomfort seemed to embolden the man, giving him that nasty, slimy smirk that Alex had grown to detest.

“Now, Alexander,” the man started, sounding like spider’s venom, “Charles Lee has been very accommodating, taking you back in until we can find someone willing to take you. I want you on your best behavior, nothing like that nonsense from when you first came here, understood?”

Alex just nodded, trying to get out of the car as quickly as he could. The man had begun to slide his hand further and further up his thigh as he talked, a wicked glint in his eye appearing when Alex gave an involuntary flinch.

The two exited the car, walking up to the house. Alex flexed his fingers around his bag in anxiety. Conway rang the doorbell and about a minute later the door opened, revealing a slim but intimidating figure.

“Hello, Alexander.”

Alex had first come to Charles Lee’s home shortly before he turned 14. After his cousin committed suicide, Alex has been sent to live with the Livingstons. The parents were nice enough, but they didn’t really connect with Alex, and didn’t really try to. Alex, or Alexander as he’d still gone by then, suspected he only stayed so long because of their daughter, Kitty.

Kitty was a bubbly girl, and her parents often joked that she needed a reality check. Alex didn’t really see anything wrong with her optimism. In fact, it seemed to balance out his pessimism just a bit. The first few months were great, but they all got that reality check soon enough.

Kitty was diagnosed with cancer when Alex has been with them for 6 months or so. They’d kept Alex with them at first but when Kitty got worse and chemotherapy had gotten too expensive, they had to let Alex go. Apparently Kitty has since been cleared but the Livingstons had decided not to continue fostering in case her cancer returned.

After a brief stay in a group home, Alex had been sent to Charles Lee. Lee was a widower, which by itself isn’t in the slighted sense incriminating, but Lee had originally dealt with the pain with alcohol, before soon letting his pain and anger out on his foster kids. Alex had been unlucky enough to enter the home right as the man’s abusive habits had become his nature, and combined with slight alcoholism.

Whenever the man got too drunk he’d wander into Alex’s room, usually at night.

“Pretty little omega.” He’d slur, running his hands over Alex’s body. He never usually got very far. Usually. And now Alex was back in his “care”. Alex was terrified.

Conway had left with a  _ supposedly _ well meaning “be a good little omega, now.” And a sturdy clasp onto his shoulder that made Alex flinch. And then ALex was left alone with Lee. Conway may have been creepy and predatory but Alex knew that neither man would do anything while the other was present. It was when he was left alone with one that problems arose.

It had been a bit of a culture shock when Alex came to the mainland. Omegas were never really looked down upon on the island he grew up on, in fact they were held in high respects as they’re the most fertile class. The island had many problems, their stress on the importance of fertility was one of them, but it was never acceptable to treat someone different based on their class.

When Alex had first started school on the mainland, he had been shocked by the lewd and disrespectful way his classmates had treated him and other omegas. When he asked Peter about it the older Beta had just sighed and told him that people were going to treat him very differently here than they did on the island, and that there wasn’t really anything he could do about it.

Alex refused to accept that. He may not be able to change everyone’s minds on omegas, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try. Plus, even if he couldn’t change anything, maybe he could pave the way for someone who could.

Alex was jerked back to reality with a slap across the face.

“Look at me when I’m talkin to you, boy.” Alex nodded and Lee continued, “Your rooms the same as last time you were here. T’morrow I’ll get you registered at the school I’m teachin’ at now. Y’ got me fired from the last one, boy. Don’t think Imma forget about that, boy. Your gonna pay for that.” Alex just gave a tired nod and walked up the stairs. He reached the room, which hadn’t changed a bit. He paused then set his stuff down before rushing quietly over to the lose floor board by the small dresser he never used. He bent down, lifting it up and feeling around. Bingo! Alex pulled out the small cloth bag that held his pseudo first aid kit. He opened it, looking inside to check that everything was still there before he placed it back in it’s hiding spot.

It was late and Alex was under no illusion that he’d be getting fed, so he walked to the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Pardon me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of Alex's first day and the Rev set. with some slight ~romantic tension~.

Alex had always liked school. The school system on the island sucked, but Alex always loved to learn so his mom used some of their meger savings to buy highschool textbooks for him. Math, biology, chemistry, history, he ate it all up. He finished the books quickly, but they couldn’t afford to keep buying textbooks so Alex read the books over and over again until he memorized basically everything in them. When a local library opened up in their community, Alex spent most of his time there. There weren’t many books so Alex memorized most of them too. 

Alex never had many friends. There were some people he liked well enough, and liked him well enough too, but Alex never had much interest in maintaining friendships as a kid. So he mostly had school friends. They’d talk during school, sat together at lunch, and did homework together after school. They never talked outside of school, but that was okay. Alex did have one close friend as a kid… but Ned was gone now.

Even when he was with the Livingstons he didn’t have friends. Kitty had friends. And they talked to him because of her, but he was mostly on his own.

Which is why he was so surprised this group of people had taken an interest in him.

_ His first full day at Lee’s had been uneventful for the most part. They’d gone in the morning to get him registered for school, then Lee had dropped Alex off back at the house before returning to work for his first period of the day, which was a second period class. He’d told Alex that he had security cameras in all the major rooms like the livingroom and kitchen and then left. So Alex wasted the day away in his room, wandering into the livingroom on occasion so Lee wouldn’t get suspicious if he checked the tapes. _

_ He wrote mostly, and saw that his heat was supposed to be coming up so he took some suppressants from his first aid bag. Teenagers were discouraged from taking suppressants, because the pills could mess with their fragile brain chemistry. So were people with any mental illness, as suppressants often made them worse. For Alex; though, the alternative was worse. Being in heat and stuck in a house with an Alpha who wasn’t related to him by blood and didn’t view him as a family member was dangerous enough, but with Lee’s predatory nature... Well, Alex wasn’t risking it. _

_ The next day was Alex’s first day of school. Lee looked him up and down unsubtly when Alex reached the bottom of the stairs, . _

_ “Looking good, kid.” the evil glint in the man’s eye made Alex flinch involuntarily. Alex cursed himself. He learned long ago never to show fear of an Alpha. It never made them ashamed or guilty or back off. It only made them feel powerful, which they loved. _

_ “They serve you breakfast at the school, and lunch is free. Don’t be expecting dinner, though. You gotta earn that from me.” the look in Lee’s eye, combined with his smug smirk, made Alex grow painfully aware of what he was insinuating. _

_ Look on the brightside he thought, at least you won’t go hungry. _

_ The two got in the car, Alex making sure to sit as far away from Lee as possible. They pulled up to the school and Lee got out, walking towards his classroom. Alex, who knew the drill, walked to the office to get his schedule. _

_ After retrieving it, he went towards the cafeteria where breakfast was supposed to be. He got in line and got breakfast, typed his student ID into the keypad at the end of the line. _

_ Tray in hand, Alex scanned the room for an empty table. Finding one in the corner of the room, he walked over and sat down. People say that the worst part of a new school/ not having friends is always sitting alone, but Alex had gotten used to it by now.  _

_ He pulled out his schedule, reading it as he ate the cereal bar that came with the breakfast. He was started by someone walking up to the table. _

_ The newcomer was an Omega, based on his smell, citrus with a hint of something else alongside it. _

_ “Um my friends and I usually sit here. You don’t have to move! There’s enough room for all of us. I just wanted to warn you that we get really loud sometimes. My name’s John.” Alex blinked up at him for a moment before reaching his hand out to shake. _

_ “Um, Alex. Hamilton.” John seemed to take that as an ok to sit down, placing his backpack on the floor next to his feet. _

_ “So, Alex, you new?” _

_ “Um yeah today’s my first day.” _

_ “Cool! I can help show you around if you’d like!” _

_ “Yeah, sure that sounds nice.” Alex smiled at him, hoping to clear out the hostile air he’d been told surrounds him. John beamed. _

_ “Great! I’ll-“ he was interrupts by a voice to the right of Alex called out, _

_ “Yo, Jonny! Who’s this?” A stocky figure, and Alpha with a smell of rain and sandalwood, slid in next to John. _

_ “Hey Herc! This is Alex, he’s new. I was just offering to show him around, wanna come?” _

_ “Sure. Nice to meet you Alex.” _

_ “Nice to meet you too.” Alex was noticeably more nervous around the Alpha than he was around John, but neither of them said anything. _

_ “One sec, let me text Laf and tell him what we’re doing.” John shot off a quick text before turning to Alex. “We’ll show you the languages building first, since its right next to us.” He pointed to a three story building out the window before grabbing Alex’s arm and dragging him off. Alex forced down the instinct to flinch at the contact, not wanting to cause suspicion. Hercules followed behind them, Alex’s anxiety skyrocketed at the prospect of not being able to see the large Alpha. But perhaps sensing his anxiety, or smelling it as Alex had no doubt it was coming off of him in waves, Herc moved up next to Alex and John let go of his hand and fell in next to them. Alex mourned the loss of contact for a second, it had been so long since he’d had positive physical contact. _

_ “This is the building with all the language classes, spanish, french, and german, and the english classes.” Herc said as he held the door open for them, and Alex muttered a small “thanks” as he walked through. Herc just nodded in acknowledgement. _

_ “There’s also English Learners classes down that hall. The school has a program where they accept 50 noncitizen teens who don’t know english and prepare them for the nationalization test alongside of their regular school work. The students join the rest of the school once they’re citizens.” John added, sounding proud. _

_ “That’s really cool.” Alex said, “I haven’t seen anything like that before.” _

_ “That’s cuz’ John’s mom was the one that founded it,” Herc interject proudly, “She’s the head of the program, funded it all on her own at first,too.” Herc gave John an adoring look, and the omega blushed. _

_ “My dad was really racist,” John explained sheepishly, “when he died a few years ago, she decided to put his life insurance into something that helped undo the damage he did. Now, that the program has proven to work, the state provides funding.” _

_ “Your mom sounds incredible,” Alex said earnestly, not mentioning the shitty dad, which was something he understood. He got the feeling that John was grateful for that, and could sense the two starting to warm up to him. _

_ “She is,” Herc interjected, “You’ll have to meet her sometime.” somewhere from when the two sat at his table to now, they seemed to have decided that he was sticking around. Alex didn’t quite understand it, but he wasn’t complaining. _

_ Don’t get too used to it just yet, his mind interjected, you still have plenty of time to screw it up. Plus, this isn’t every one, there’s still another one you have to meet. _

_ They left the english building and headed towards a larger one. _

_ “This is the art building, but it is mostly the library and offices. This is where the counselor’s office is, they’ll probably call you in at some point today since you’re transferring in the middle of the year. Just to make sure your credits transferred over properly from your last school.” John said. It was mid fall, November to be exact, so it wasn’t quite the middle of the year, but the point still stood. _

_ Herc seemed to notice his thin jacket, which didn’t quite match with the cold outside. He looked at Alex in concern. _

_ “Are you ok in that thin jacket? It’s really cold out, I’m surprised your blood isn’t frozen solid at this point.” And ok, Alex was startled at the question, so his filter, which was virtually nonexistent as it was, failed to catch the words that next came from his mouth. _

_ “How can I be cold when the gates of hell dwell inside of me.” The two of them burst into laughter before Alex had even processed his own words. Alex cracked a smile once he got over the initial panic from his joke. It had worked to deter the question at least. The three boys continued walking towards the next building, which stood apart from the rest. Perhaps it had been built later? _

_ “Ok,” John started, after catching his breath, “Next is the math and sciences building. It was only built a few years ago, which is why it’s apart from the rest.” Bingo.  _

_ “We’ll wait here for our friend Laf for a minute, then show you the history building.” _

_ “Yeah, Laf always comes a little later. We can never get them to tell us if it’s because they take that long to get ready, or if George just drives like a grandma.” _

_ “It’s probably all of the above.” Herc added, snickering. A car pulled into a staff parking space, and Herc and John looked over enthusiastically. A tall, lancky,and feminine looking boy stepped out of the car, as did a stocky middle aged man. The two started walking towards the school. _

_ “Hey Laf!” The boy brightened at John’s call, speeding up his walk towards them. The older man waved a goodbye to the boy before heading towards the school buildings. Meanwhile, the boy -Laf- reached the group. _

_ “Hello, you must be Alex!” he held out his hand to shake, practically bouncing. He was an Alpha as far as Alex could tell and smelled like baked goods, with some sort of kick in behind it. Alex shook the other boy’s hand, watching him warily. _

_ “We still have to show him the history building, wanna come?” Herc asked. _

_ “Oui, Oui!” the group began walking, making their way towards the history building, and Laf turned to Alex again. “So, Alex, what classes do you have?” Alex pulled out his schedule, and squinted at it. _

_ “It looks like I have homeroom with Franklin, then english with Paine, math with Smith, chem with Dabney, lunch, history with Franklin, Spanish with Sabado, and creative writing with Paine.” the three brightened. _

_ “Well you’ve got homeroom with the three of us, and english and spanish with John, chem with Laf , and math and history with all three of us!” Herc said, Alex couldn’t understand why they seemed to like him so much, and part of his mind screamed ulterior motives, but he pushed that aside. “None of us have creative writing, but I think our friend Angelica does.” _

_ “Franklin’s in the history building, so I guess it’s a good thing we saved it for last, huh?” John’s eyes twinkled, and Alex got a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest as he smiled and nodded. _

Now, Alex was sitting in homeroom, taping a pen absently on the desk while Franklin went through the announcements. He startled as he felt something touch his arm. When he looked over John was pulling his arm back and there was a paper next to him on the desk. He blinked in momentary confusion and John smiled at him before turning to the front of the class. Alex picked up the note and read it.

_ Franklin’s pretty eccentric, just wait for history. He told us a week ago that we’re having a debate, but he still hasn’t told us what we’re even debating about. We’re not sure if he even knows yet . _

There was a smiley face with squinty eyes drawn at the bottom of the paper. Alex felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. He grabbed a pen from his bag and added his own note underneath.  _ How eccentric? I have a feeling I could one up you on that, I’ve had some pretty weird teachers of my own.  _ He slid the note over and waited for a response.

_ Well, he once tried to revise the alphabet, he even got it published in a local newspaper, but no one was really interested. He also once wrote an essay about farts that he made us read to “practice proofreading”. We’re pretty sure he actually submitted it somewhere. What about your crazy teachers? _

_ Jeez. Well my freshman health teacher had us roleplay as nurses in a teen pregnancy birth on the last day of school. He had one of the Omegas in the class yell and scream at us while she was “giving birth” and one of the Alphas had to pretend to be her boyfriend. After that he tried to have all the Omegas take turns “giving birth” but it was a short day so he only got to a few of us. I̶ ̶a̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶t̶e̶a. _

_ Damn, well I think that beets Mr. Franklin by a long shot. _

The bell rang before he could respond, and John grabbed his arm dragging him out the door. The other two boys, who’d been sitting right in front of them, joined them.

“We will show you to your next class.”

“Mr. Paine’s pretty cool, but sometimes he rants away the class period. One time we were having a studyhall and he was grading. Well, out of the blue he just completely blew up and we spent the rest of class writing a short essay on what common sense is.”

“All his classes had to do it.”

“No one knows what enraged him so, or who did it. He never told us and we’re all to scared to ask.”

“You guys are too scared to ask, you mean. I want to know if it was Jefferson. But these two refuse to let me.”

“Jefferson?” Alex asked, jumping back into the conversation.

“He’s-”

“My  _ friend _ ,” Laf interjected defensively and a bit hurt sounding “and I wish you two would stop talking bad about him in front of me.” John went to interject but Laf held a hand up and continued, “I know he’s a bad person, but my maman wants me to retain a friendship with him, and pleasing her is worth putting up with Jefferson every once in a while. Besides, he is not so bad as long as you steer clear from certain topics.”

“Ok, Laf, I’m sorry. I know he’s your friend, I’ll try to stop. But if he says anything shitty, you can’t stop me from putting him in his place.”

“I would not want to, mon cher. Though I hope you can forgive me for not chiming in.” They’d reached the english building by the and We’re approaching Laf’s and Herc’s classes, which were next to each other.

“Well, this is our stop, see you guys in math.” Herc said, grabbing Laf’s arm and leading him over.

“C’mon, Paine’s class is up stairs.” The walked a short moment before John spoke again, “Jefferson’s an asshole. Racist, omegist, sexist, xenaphobic, transphobic, ect. The only thing he  _ isn’t _ is homophobic and he’s not exactly the best example of a gay man.”

“Damn, so why’s Laf his friend? I don’t know him very well, but he doesn’t seem shitty so far. And from the looks of it you wouldn’t tolerate it if he were.” John sighed.

“Like he said, his mom. It keeps her happy, which keeps him in America. Not really my story to tell, but Laf’s not like that, no uh, Laf’s really good.” John seemed to blush as the end of his sentence, and Alex raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask. “You’ll probably meet Jeffershit during history, but come on, here’s our class.”


	3. AngelICAAA, ElIZaaaa, and Peggy

English went… well it went. It wasn’t particularly good or bad. English was both one of his best classes, and one of his favorite. Which means it had the potential to go very badly or very well. There was rarely an in between. They’d just started a writing assignment, so Mr. Paine had John explain it to him so he could get started. He’d just have to wait and see for this one.

After English, they all met up on the first floor and Laf offered to walk with him to Chem. Alex accepted, though his heart rate spend up just a bit. He knew nothing was going to happen as long as they stayed where people could see them, so he allowed the boy to guide him through the halls. At one point he grabbed Alex’s shoulder so he wouldn’t lose him in the crowds of students, but after feeling Alex tense, and smelling the terror that came with it, he let go, muttered a soft, “sorry”, Alex just shrugged and looked away. He was still reeling from his slight but sudden adrenaline spike when they reached the Chemistry classroom, which was on the top floor of the Math and Sciences building. Luckily, they’d just started a new unit so Alex didn’t need to play too much catch up.

After that was Math which he had with all of them. They’d had a test the day before, so today was a free day, which everyone used to goof off.

“So, Alex,” Herc began, “What brings you to our humble hell?”

“He means school.” Laf clarified.

“The foster system actually.” They all got an odd look on their face. Alex had just enough time to think  _ well, it was only a matter of time before you messed it up  _ before the look was gone.

“Well, we are glad you are with us, mon ami.” Laf smiled widely at him, and that was the end of that.

Alex was surprised when the others assumed that he would be sitting with them during lunch. Not that he didn’t want to, but he didn’t think they still liked him after the look they’d all gotten. He walked with them anyway, deciding not to question his good luck.

“Come on, Alex let’s claim a table before they’re all taken.” John led him to one of the longer tables in the middle, Herc and Laf following behind.

Alex set down his backpack on one of the circular chairs before John grabbed his arm and pulled him into line with the others.

“The Schuyler sisters should be here soon. I think Angelica is in your creative writing class, maybe she can fill you in on what they’ve been doing.” 

“That would be nice.” They made their way back to the table and sat down. Alex listened to the others talk and joke, a smile tugging at his lips. Suddenly two girls sat down on his left. He jumped and tensed. He could sense that the one that was sitting directly next to him was an alpha. The other was probably a beta.

The alpha looked at him, her eyes wide and curious. 

“Who are you?” She got really close and Alex felt himself start to panic.

“Peggy,” The other girl snapped, “what did we talk about this morning?”. ‘Peggy’ moved back to look at her.

“Personal space? Why?” She paused for a second then her eyes widened again. “Oooooh oh shit.” she turned back to him. “I’m so so sorry, I’m bad with personal space.”

“I-It’s ok.” he lied, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

“It really isn’t. But her question still stands. Who are you?” The beta asked.

“Alexander Hamilton, but people call me Alex.”

“Alex is new, we found him this morning.” John cut in.

“Nice to meet you Alex, I’m Angelica and this is Peggy,” then she turned to the others, “Eliza has a doctor's appointment, she’ll be here soon.”

“Let’s go to the usual spot, we haven’t had the chance to show Alex yet.” Everyone grabbed their lunch tray and stood up. John looped his arm through Alex’s.

“The usual place is a spot behind the stairs. There are other people who know about it, of course, but it’s just out of the way enough where there’s usually no one there.” Alex nodded. He couldn’t tell whether or not he liked his arm looped with John’s. If it had been one of the Alphas in the group, then he would be having a full blown panic attack by now, but it was John, an Omega, so maybe it was ok.

They came to a stairwell on the side of one of the buildings. They opened a door to a small concrete room.

“And here we are.” Peggy whisper shouted. Everyone took a seat somewhere. Either the floor or one of the boxes there.

“Nobody’s quite sure what it is, but these boxes were put here by some seniors last year, which makes it the perfect hangout spot before school and during lunch.” Laf was perched on two of the boxes he stacked on top of one another. Herc sighed in exasperation and set his food down.

“Laf, for the last time! If you keep doing this you’re going to hurt yourself!” He pulled him off of the boxes and stumbled back onto his own. Laf settles himself in Herc’s lap.

“I’d much rather  _ you _ hurt me mon amor.” He practically purred it into Herc’s ear and everyone else awkwardly looked away. Hercules sputtered for a moment before Laf stood up and unstacked the boxes. He sat on one and put his feet on the other, leaning his back against the wall. Suddenly the door burst open, and a girl with black hair and a slight frame stood in the door way. Voices overlapped as Alex sat there, reeling.  _ Oh My God. _

“There she is!”

“Lizzy! Save me! They’re flirting again!”

“‘Liza!”

“Alex?” Eliza whispered, her eyes wide, staring at him.

“Betsey?” She surged forward as he stood up and she hugged him. He relaxed into the hug, breathing in her scent and blinking back a few tears. She pulled back and held onto his shoulders, looking at him. 

“What-“ she cut herself off, glancing over his shoulder at the other teens in the room before dragging him outside.

“How are you here? Wait scratch that, do you  _ know who’s here? _ ”

“If you’re talking about Lee then yes I know,” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “please don’t freak, Conway placed me with him temporarily until he can find somewhere else,” 

“ _ What?!”  _ She shrieked.

“I told you not to freak!”

“How can I not! You’re back there!?”

“Look he hasn’t done anything yet, and if I’m lucky, Conway’ll find a placement soon.”

“We  _ both  _ know that’s not going to happen.”

“I know, believe me I do. But I’m trying  _ really  _ hard not to freak out and you’re  _ really _ not helping.”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just worried.”

“I know, but you have to trust me. Now, what are  _ you  _ doing here? Because earlier John referred to you three as ‘the Schuyler Sisters’.” Eliza smiled widely.

“The Schuylers have been fostering me for a few months now, and they can’t adopt me yet but we’ve talked about it, and I really think it’s going to happen this time!”

“Eliza, that’s amazing!”

“Now shall we go in there and explain? I have a feeling they’re pretty confused.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

They smiled at each other before Eliza opened the door and dragged Alex back into the room. Everyone blinked at them for a moment. Then, after a moment of awkward silence, Peggy finally spoke.

“Ok, what the fuck?” Almost as if Peggy had broken a seal, everyone started nodding muttering agreements.

“That’s what I was going to say.”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Alright, Alright, we’ll tell you everything.” Alex and Eliza looked at eachother.  _ Well, not necessarily everything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was pretty cheesy but cut me some slack, I was running out of ideas.


End file.
